


No Trust

by RPGwrites



Series: Bad Things Happening Card [13]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGwrites/pseuds/RPGwrites
Summary: Shepard and her team have been betrayed. Shepard is seriously injured. Liara and Garrus want Shepard to go to the hospital but she refuses. The only one she can trust is Karin Chakwas.
Relationships: Karin Chakwas & Female Shepard
Series: Bad Things Happening Card [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831141
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	No Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [ natsora ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsora/pseuds/natsora). Prompt: Spinal injury This is part of the bad things happening prompts.

“Shepard!” Liara shouted,” Where are you?”

Everything was hazy and nothing made sense. Shepard could barely see before her. There was barely any light in the room. 

_ What the hell happened? _

That was the first question that popped into her head. She tried to think and think but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t put two and two together. 

All she smelled was dust, sweat, and blood. Screams were heard all around her. Footsteps were heard as she was sure people were running from the chaos. Then she investigated the area. 

When she turned her head it was a mistake. It hurt. Her ribs gave a sharp, twisting pain and she winced in the process. But further she felt nothing. She tried to move. But couldn’t. Either an object was stopping her or an injury was. 

So in turn she looked around her slowly but surely. Above her there was a small opening. But she could barely see it. 

“Shepard!” Someone else yelled. A turian. She couldn’t be 100% sure but it sounded an awful like Garrus. 

The whole mission was a mess. Their allies worked for their enemy of all people. Shepard knew something was off. She should have seen it coming. But she just ignored that feeling she had inside. 

“In…” Her voice was weary, weak. It was hoarse. She couldn’t trust it. But it was the only thing that could save her. “In here!” she tried to yell. But she doubted it could’ve counted as a shout. 

“Commander!” someone else yelled. 

“Here!” she tried again. 

“Spirits, if she’s in here she’s not hearing us,” Garrus said. 

Shepard rolled her eyes as it was the exact opposite. They just couldn’t hear her. 

“We better keep looking.” Liara sounded miserable but most of all she sounded worried. 

But this meant all one thing no help was coming for Shepard. 

* * *

It could’ve been hours, it could’ve been days.

No, she reminded herself. It was definitely hours. It was still day. Light was coming from the opening. It just felt like a really long time. 

Shepard drifted in and out of consciousness, with it worriedness began to settle in. 

She was stuck, yes. She came on the conclusion there was definitely a large object on her but she should have been able to move her toes. Why she couldn't she was unable to say. 

She wondered about the civilians. Were they alright? What the hell was accomplished by destroying this building? Was it to kill hundreds of people? 

Shepard shook her head. She will never understand this. 

Liara, Garrus, and Shepard were tasked with three other people in their team. It was too many, Shepard said. But their allies disagreed. What she didn’t know is that they were actually working against them. 

She blinked as everything became blurry again. Darkness would take her again. 

* * *

“We have to get her out!” Garrus practically shouted.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Liara said back. 

Hours and no hope. At least they could have rescued people. But there was no sign at of the Commander. They both were worried what could’ve happened to her. 

Until someone shouted. 

“Over here!”

Liara ran as fast as her two feet could carry her. “Is it the Commander?” 

“Impossible to say.” The rescue responder responded. 

“Get a medical evac ready,” Liara ordered.

* * *

It was Shepard thankfully. An unconscious Shepard was buried under rubble. Luckily medical professionals were there and they could get her out of there safely but the worse was not over yet. They still had to assess her injuries. 

“No,” Shepard whispered, “No hospital.”

Liara leaned into her, “Shepard you need medical attention.”

“Take me to Chakwas’ clinic. We can’t trust anyone.”

“Shepard,” Garrus said. Liara didn’t know when the turian came to Shepard’s side. “She’s further away than any other hospital.”

Shepard winced as something must have hurt. What, none of them knew. “Please,” she begged. Shepard didn’t beg. Never have Liara heard Shepard begged before. This was the first. “We can’t trust anyone,” she whispered again, “they wanted us dead. All of us.”

Liara sighed. They didn’t know what Shepard’s injuries were but she saw the worried glances of the medical personnel. Whatever it was, it was really bad. Everything in Liara said no. Every single thing in her body said they should get Shepard to the nearest hospital. But did she really want to risk Shepard’s life like that?

The answer was no. She didn’t want that. 

“Alright.”

“Liara.” That wasn’t the path Garrus expected her to go at all. It took no genius to tell her he highly disagreed with her. 

Liara sent a sharp look at him while they wheeled Shepard’s gurney into the vehicle. “She’s our Commander. If she says we go, we go. Besides,” Liara thought things through,” She’s right.”

“You really think they would take her out in a hospital?”

“I think anything is possible.”

“So,” the human paramedic came to Liara’s side not long after her conversation with Garrus,” Do you really wish to take her to  _ this  _ doctor of yours?”

“Yes,” Liara said,” I’ll send you the address. It’s the safest for the Commander.”

The human shrugged,” If you say so.”

Liara narrowed her eyes. Anyone could see he highly disagreed. 

* * *

It was pure luck Karin Chakwas had no patients when they arrived at her doorstep. She was however very surprised to see them. 

“What happened?” she asked.

“It’s a long story.” Liara responded. The day's events finally caught up to them. 

All those people have died. And for what? She should have seen this coming, she should have known they couldn’t trust their allies. She should have done more research on their enemies. Perhaps…

But what if’s wouldn’t help them now. At least they got Shepard to Chakwas now. That was what was important now. 

“Alright,” Chakwas nodded.

The doctor showed the paramedics where they could put the Commander and immediately got to work. After they left Liara and Garrus was shoved out of the room. 

That meant the two had nothing to do but shift through their guilt and what ifs. Today was just horrible. 

Liara and Garrus kept their omni-tools near for any upcoming messages for survivors. Thus far there was no news. 

So many people dead. More people with serious injuries. Probably more serious than Shepard's. 

Liara typed on her omni-tool, getting agents together finding more information about what happened and how they can help. It should also be investigated. Shepard was right. And Liara didn't trust anyone either. 

"We need to go back." Garrus said when the silence spread. "They need more help getting people out of there."

Liara looked back at the clinic. "What about Shepard?"

"There's nothing we can do for her sitting here. We can ask Chakwas to call us with any news."

Liara considered this for a moment. She felt like she abandoned Shepard. They should really stay, wait for news. But she also knew Garrus was right. Nothing happened by them waiting around here. 

"Okay, I'll tell Chakwas."

Liara got up and went into the clinic, ready to be thrown out of there again. Shepard needed the help yet Liara was bothering Chakwas again. 

"Doctor?" She called. 

The bed scanner was on. Scanning Shepard, diagnosing her problems. 

"Yes?" Chakwas looked up from her datapad. 

"Sorry to bother," Liara apologized, "We're going back to help with survivors. Please call with any news regarding Shepard."

Chakwas sighed. "No news yet. But I will call as soon as I have something."

"Thank you doctor."

* * *

The rest of the day Liara and Garrus helped survivors. So many were dead. So many were seriously injured. They worked hard keeping reporters away. Reporting this news wasn't important now. Saving lives was. 

Both Liara and Garrus kept checking their omni-tools. No new messages from Chakwas. They didn't know if it was good or bad news. 

When evening began to fall they were sent home, instead they went back to Chakwas' clinic. 

They called a scuttle but it wouldn't come soon enough. The ride took even longer. Both Garrus and Liara had the worst thoughts about Shepard's injuries. None of them knew what to think. 

Finally they arrived. 

They punched the door open and saw Chakwas busy at work. 

"What news do you have of Shepard?" Garrus asked. His mandibles shifted into a worrisome look. 

Chakwas sighed. "I haven't called because I'm not sure." 

Liara frowned. "You're not sure?"

"She has a few broken ribs and a spinal injury. But I can't tell how serious her spinal injury is yet." 

"What is needed for that?" Liara asked.

"I'm running more tests," Chakwas looked down at a datapad, "Some of it needs to be done when Shepard is awake. I gave her a mild sedative."

Garrus nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Shepard groaned as she became aware of her world. Everything was blurry, the light was sharp and stabbed her eyes with it's brightness. 

She had no idea where she was and what happened. 

She moved her head but it was stif. She gave another groan. 

"Take it easy Commander." A voice said. She had no idea who. 

Eyes searches for the perpetrator until she found it. A human with white hair was found. Woman. It clicked. Chakwas. 

Her hand went to her temple. "How…" She gave another groan. "How did I get here?" she asked. 

"What's the last thing you remember, Commander?"

Shepard shut her eyes as she tried to recall her memory. An explosion. Enemies. Allies that betrayed them. Buried under rubble. 

"Ah." Her hand went to her temple again. "There was an explosion. But how…"

"Liara and Garrus brought you. Look here." She shone a bright light in Shepard's eyes and she followed the light. 

"So what's the prognosis doc?"

Chakwas sighed. "Broken ribs, but those are being treated. Still doing some tests. I'm going to do something now." She lifted the sheet from her toes.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asked. 

"Can you sit up for me?"

"Okay." She grunted. Her ribs protested at the movement but slowly but surely she got up. 

Chakwas got something out that looked thicker than a needle. It also had a circle on it. Chakwas showed it to her and it made a  _ ping  _ sound. 

As Chakwas moved towards her feet Shepard's heart rate beat faster and faster. Fears settled in. Fears she didn't know she had. Shepard couldn't explain them even if she wanted to. 

_ Ping. _

But she felt nothing. 

"Did you feel anything Commander?" Chakwas asked.

Horrified by what this might mean Shepard shook her head. In turn Chakwas returned to the task at hand. 

_ Ping.  _

Still nothing.

"I don't feel a damn thing," Shepard said before Chalwas could say anything. "What the hell does this mean?"

Chakwas sighed but chose to ignore her question. "Can you move your toes for me?"

Shepard frowned but did what she was told. She tried to move them, but… she couldn't. She tried again. Yet there was nothing. 

Her toes didn't want to listen to her brain's commands. 

"I… can't." Questiongly she looked at the doctor, "What the hell does this mean?" 

* * *

"So?" Shepard repeated. "Are you sure about this? Check your tests again!" She demanded. 

"Comander," the doctor squeezed her hand, "It won't change anything. You are paralyzed from the waist down."

"No!" She refused to believe that. Chakwas was wrong. They just needed to give it a day or two. Shepard will be able to move her feet then. "I can't be."

"You have a severe spinal injury. A complete injury to be precise. You have options but…"

"But what? Are you telling me I'll never be able to walk again?" 

This was insane. Shepard couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wasn't ready for this. She needed to be able to walk. To go on as she used to. 

"I'm sorry Commander. I wish I had better news."

* * *

Days Shepard layed in her bed in Chakwas' clinic. She refused to see anyone. Only person she saw was Chakwas and that was only because she was her doctor. 

Chakwas shared her worries with Shepard. She encouraged her to talk about the accident. To talk about how everything made her feel. Shepard refused. 

The news hadn't sunken in yet but time went by yet she didn't have movement below her waist. Her life was over. Her heart was crushed. 

If she didn't find a way to walk again she knew her Alliance days would be over. At best she would be handed a desk job. And that was the hardest part. 

"Will I be able to walk again?" Shepard asked one day. 

Chakwas sighed at that. "There's programs you can try but your chances aren't good. Therapy will be your next step. I can suggest-"

"No." Shepard shook her head. "I only trust you."

"Commander what happened?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't want to talk about it."

Chakwas bit her bottom lip. "Okay. But why me?"

"Because you're the only one I can trust."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and say hi on [ Tumblr ](https://rpgwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
